Alissa
Alissa (アリッサ, Arissa) is the daughter of Paul and Alyson, the granddaughter of Marcus and Amelia, the grandniece of Shaun and Danielle, the niece of Zesmond and Emily, Jimmy and Kayla, Gohan and Videl, Nathaniel and Julie, the goddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, the cousin of Melissa, Tommy, Goten, Michelle, Tyler, Lucy and Pan. She's has appears on the episode in the end of Dragon Ball Z series and does appears on Dragon Ball GT series. Appearance Alissa is a young child and young woman of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has the blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair. As a child, her hair was short on her back, she's wear a child outfit attire is short sleeves blue shirt with short sleeves white undershirt, black spandex short shorts, white socks and white boots with dark purple soles. As a preteen, her hair was grew into lower back, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Alissa is a Biography Background Alissa is born on Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga In ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, Alissa, now a young 12 years old preteen, Baby Saga Alissa have Super 17 Saga In one year later after the battle with Baby, she's now a young 13 years old teenager, Shadow Dragon Saga Alissa is still Power Manga and Anime Alissa is the Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Eye Beams - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Equipment Video Games Appearances Alissa is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Alissa, Trivia * Alissa's name means Japanese name means (アリッサ or Arissa) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Alissa is: Noble humor. * In Teutonic Baby Names the meaning of the name Alissa is: Noble humor. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Alissa is: Noble humor. * It is of Old German, Hebrew and Greek origin, and Alissa means "noble, exalted; great happiness; rational". Alissa is an alternate spelling of Alice (Old German). Alissa is also a variation of Alicia (Old German). Alissa is also used as a derivative of Alisa (Hebrew), a derivative of Alyssa (Greek), and a form of Elissa. See also Julissa. Gallery D5ox5eb-ad4f0838-0bd4-45d7-87ba-8ba8e823fe88-1.jpg|Alissa References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Alissa is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters